Diary of a Ruling Family
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Takes place after the movie and before Alpha and Omega Short Stories. Told in Lilly and Garth's point of view.
1. Settling In

**Settling In**

[Garth's Point of View]

Everything seemed to have happened so fast. It started with finding out about an arranged marriage with Kate, Kate's disappearance, my hanging out with Lilly, and later falling in love with Lilly. I felt uneasy when Kate returned and the wedding took place. The first thing that came into my mind is how my father would react if I tell him, but when Kate admitted her feelings for Humphrey, I started feeling a little more at ease. Kate let the cat out of the bag, so my confession shouldn't be any worse… I was wrong! It started a war! Well… One that LITERALLY lasted for a few seconds.

I'm not going into all the details, but let's just say that if Humphrey never followed through on his plan, the caribou would have killed both pack leaders. After everything that occurred today, and the fact that mine and Lilly's marriage could unite the packs even though we are of separate ranks, the law was abolished.

I was standing in Humphrey's den getting ready for the biggest day of my life. Humphrey was inspecting my fur for the last time. I can be honest with you; I am a little nervous. Not as much as the first time, but I'm still nervous on many levels. True, I was the groom for half of a wedding, but this time I'm getting married to someone I actually care about.

After Humphrey finished checking me, he sat down right in front of me and said, "You look good, but I still can't believe you're so big! I mean, if you had antlers, you could pass for a moose!"

I laughed. "Well get used to it; you're going to see me a lot more often."

"I bet that's true. Are you nervous?"

"You have no idea how nervous…"

"Well, it is natural… as I have heard… But is your mind on the crowd?"

"Yes… Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to suggest that that your mind is on your future mate."

"I see… If my mind is on Lilly, and not the crowd, then I my nerves will settle down for the most part."

"Exactly!"

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, it was time for the wedding. Lilly and I were staring at each other. My heart was beating rapidly, but I knew that nothing is going to get accomplished just by standing around. We began by accepting each other's scent. The second step was to nibble each other's ears. Once that was done, our final step was something that neither of us hesitated on (rubbing noses). We are now mates…

[Lilly's Point of View]

Garth and I were settling in our new den for the night. I had to admit, I couldn't feel any happier tonight. After Garth lay beside me, I turned around and buried my head in his chest. I felt safe in his arms, which is good because my Mom would have ripped him apart otherwise.

As I was about to close my eyes, I said to him, "Garth…"

"Yes," he replied.

"Promise me you'll always love me and keep me safe."

"I will. I have ever since we met, and I will never let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," was the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep…drifted off to dreams of my life… with my love…


	2. Something to Put to Consideration

**Something to Put to Consideration**

[Garth's Point of View]

I woke up the next morning. The first thing I see is my mate still snuggled up with me. I smiled and held her closer to me. I then whispered softly and lovingly into her ear, "I love you…" I stayed where I was for another few minutes before she woke up. She smiled and said, "Good morning handsome."

I replied, "Good morning, Sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

Lilly wrapped her arm around me and said softly, "I slept wonderfully now that I'm in your arms…"

I licked her on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear it. Are you ready to get up?"

"I honestly don't want to, but we can't just lie around here all day; it can get boring after a while…"

"Are you already getting tired of me?"

"No way! I would NEVER want to leave you."

"Just checking…"

We finally got up and slowly made our way outside the den. We decided to check on Kate, since she's usually up at this time… When we got to the center of the territory, we saw her carrying a large caribou in her mouth. After she set it down, she said, "Morning. What's up?"

I replied, "Nothing much. We just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Well, the usual; hunting, patrolling, just something an alpha would do. Can you believe that Humphrey is going to be mine in a few days?"

"No," Lilly replied, "In fact, I would have thought that you would have been married with us."

"Well, since this was an important wedding, I thought it should have stood alone. But don't worry; it gives me a little longer to get to better know Humphrey."

"Well, there you go. I bet you two will be a more… 'interesting' couple…"

"I see what you mean, since Humphrey's an omega. I wonder what we're going to do if we decide to raise a family."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

Kate answered, "Humphrey's an omega, and if I get pregnant, then I need someone to provide for me."

"Hmm," was all anyone could hear from me as I was in deep thought… Finally, I said, "What if I taught him everything he needs to know about hunting. That way, when you are busy with your soon-to-be-kids, Humphrey will be able to feed you."

Kate gave it some thought before saying, "Sounds like a plan. Fortunately, we have some time before we have to worry about that…"

"Okay then, I will see you later."

"All right then. I will see you soon."

Lilly and I were walking around the territory. We saw a few puppies playing under the watchful eye of their mother. A little while later, we saw their father walk out of den and nuzzle his mate before playing with his pups. Lilly especially liked seeing the father make like he was going to eat the puppies but ends up tickling them. We decided to walk on before Lilly spoke up, "Hey Garth…"

I I looked at her. "Yes my beautiful omega…"

"I know this may be a little too soon to ask, but do you think we can have some puppies in the future?"

I stopped right in my tracks. I hadn't expected her to ask something like that this soon. She laid down embarrassed by what she said. I lowered myself to her level and said, "I think that sounds like a great idea, but you are right; it is too soon to be having kids. Why don't we look into that sometime after Kate and Humphrey's marriage?"

Lilly smiled, licked me on the cheek, and said, "I think that sounds like a great idea…"


	3. SNEAK ATTACK

**SNEAK ATTACK!**

[Lilly's Point of View]

Garth, Kate, Humphrey, and I had to go to a council meeting today. We had only been married for two days, and Mom, Dad, and Tony, were now taking us to a council meeting. Garth told me that since we were now about to rule the united packs we need to let all the other packs know of this. The meeting takes place in different territories; this one was to take place in the northern pack territory. I could take comfort in that because I always wanted to visit them, plus the southern wolves scare me…

When we got to the territory, we were greeted by Orion, the leader of the northern pack. He seems friendly so I take it his pack isn't too bad… Orion called out, "Greetings! You must be the leaders for the newly united packs. It's a pleasure to finally have you here."

"Hey Orion," My dad replied, "I heard you're now leading the northern pack."

"Yeah, my father passed away, and my mother is extremely ill (near the point of death), so I have to step in."

"Oh. I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Don't be; they'll be in a better place. Death is simply a debt we all must pay, some have to pay when it's their time, and others have to pay it when others demand it sooner."

"I think I know who you mean."

After a few minutes, the southern pack leaders, Cassius and Sheba, appear. I heard much about them, but I never thought I would see them face-to-face. I could hear Cassius growl at my father, "Remind me why all packs are required to attend these council meetings."

"Because this is done in an effort to help prevent conflict between the packs," dad replies.

"Do we look like we care? I don't think so."

Sheba then looks at us. "And who are these wolves. They reek of united pack wolves."

"That's because they are united pack wolves," dad answered, "May I introduce to you my older daughter, Kate; her mate, Humphrey, my younger daughter, Lilly; and her mate, Garth. They will be taking over once Tony, Eve, and I retire."

Garth stepped closer to me. He could tell that I wasn't feeling too comfortable with them, and he was willing to lunge out at them if they tried anything.

"I see we aren't making too good of a first impression," Sheba said, "Good; that's the way we like it. Watch your back."

Cassius added, "Well see you later…"

And with that, they walked off. Dad warned me that there most definitely will be feuds with southern pack. We hoped nothing would go wrong, but I would soon find out how the southern pack got its reputation. When all of the pack leaders were gathered around the center of the northern pack territory, it was time for the meeting to commence. The council seating was arranged similarly to the locations of the territories: Orion sat on the northern side, Mom, Dad, Kate, and Humphrey sat on the western side; Cassius and Sheba sat on the southern side, and Tony, Garth, and I sat on the eastern side.

(Lancewing: The reason why Lilly is on the eastern side is because Garth is the future leader of the eastern pack, and Lilly is Garth's mate, so she is considered an eastern wolf by marriage (I think))

Because it was customary for the host leader to start us off, Orion announced to the council, "Everyone, I hereby call this meeting of the packs to order. As you know, the west and east packs have now been officially united. BUT this isn't the only huge thing to happen. Winston, will be so kind to tell us what else is going on.

"I will," Dad replied, "As you know, the packs were united by marriage, but Lilly and Humphrey are omegas, yet Lilly is married to Garth and Humphrey is to be married to Kate. That was due to an event that you probably should ask them about, but because of it, they fell in love regardless of the law. That is why we have decided to abolish the law in our territories."

I heard Cassius nearly yell, "What? You know that it was against pack law for an omega to as much as lay a paw on an alpha without their permission, so why throw away all that power?"

"Listen, I knew Humphrey ever since he was a pup. I could trust him with full confidence to take care of my daughter; he did, after all help her get back home when they were moved to Idaho."

Orion, Cassius, and Sheba looked at us confused.

"Again, ask them."

"You know what, Winston," Cassius growled, "You're only doing this because of your daughters. All you want to do is please them regardless of what is right."

"Excuse me," Kate growled.

"And I have to tell you that if you think that and alpha is capable with leading a whole pack with an omega, then you have another thing coming. It's too bad you won't see that happen."

"What are you talking about," Mom said.

I then heard the voice of a southern wolf yell, "SNEAK ATTACK!" I was him lunge towards my dad, but he had enough time to dodge the attack and pin the assassin. I'll leave what happens to the imagination, but here's a lesson learned: sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud…


	4. Cooling Down

**Cooling Down**

[Lilly's Point of View]

Garth, Kate, Humphrey and I were trying to calm down from what happened at the council meeting. I will NOT go into all the gruesome details of what happened, but let's just say that it wasn't pretty… Kate and I lie with our respective mates. Well, Kate has yet to marry Humphrey, but you get the idea.

I saw Marcel and Paddy, the same birds that helped Kate and Humphrey get home, along with Humphrey's friends; Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, walk up to us. "Your parents told us about the council meeting," Paddy said, "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned…"

I looked at Paddy and said, "Thanks. We really needed that."

From out of nowhere, Salty immediately blurted out, "I thought it was SO AWESOME when you Mom ripped off that assassin's hind legs and shoved them down his-"

We all gave Salty cold stares. "Salty," Humphrey said, "I don't think we should hear that; SEEING it was enough."

"Oh," Salty said, "Sorry."

"So, how are you guys holding up," Shakey asks.

Garth replies, "I'm still a little shocked from the incident, but I've dealt with worse. Lilly, on the other hand, is going to need some time."

"Yeah, I'm not like the others," I reply.

"Well, I'll tell you this," Humphrey said, "Before I start having puppies, I need to be able to protect them."

"Funny you should mention that," Kate said.

"Let me guess; you made deal with Garth to help with giving me alpha training?"

"Pretty much," both Garth and Kate said in unison.

"Oh."

"But," Kate added, "We will skip the welcome workout because even I think that it's cruel and unusual."

"Wait, they really do that?"

"Pretty much," Garth answered, "So you're lucky."

"Okay," Shakey said, "but will we be able to see you around?"

"YES," Humphrey nearly yelled, "I'm your friend. Sure, I won't be able to spend as much time as I used to once I'm married, but we can still hang out."

"Sweet," all three of Humphrey's friends said.

"Besides, you'll still have Marcel and Paddy."

"Well," Marcel said with his voice trailing off.

"We're going to be going to check out this golf course in Auburn, Alabama," Paddy said, "So we'll be gone for quite a while."

"But don't worry," Marcel said, "We'll be back."

"Oh," Kate said, "well we'll miss you two."

"But don't worry," Paddy said, "We'll be leaving after your reception."

"Okay," Humphrey said, "Well, we'll see you there. In the meantime, it's getting late, so we should be turning in because we have the rehearsal tomorrow, followed by the marriage the next day."

"Okay," Mooch said, "I'm getting pretty tired myself."

Salty replied, "Same here."

"I think we should all head back as well," Garth said, "We'll see you all tomorrow."

We all said good night before we go our separate ways.


End file.
